Broken Glass
by xRainbowxVeins09
Summary: What happens to Bella and the Cullen's after Jasper goes missing? I wrote this when I was reading Breaking Dawn
1. Preface

**Preface**

My minute of loneliness was gone. He was there. I was there. We were together again. He smiled at me, but kept drifting away. "Edward!" I bellowed, but he only smiled more of that crooked smile that I love so much. We were in the middle of this chilly lake, all alone. All of a sudden, I heard a pack of wolves howling. I looked at Edward, but he was about 12 feet from me. He wasn't in the row boat with me, though I don't know how he was still above water. I paddled faster, faster. I saw a pack of wolves running on the shore of the lake. I recognized the one that was Jacob Black. My best friend. My second life. _The one that's not meant to be. _Suddenly, something startled me. I looked up, and saw that the sky was an odd color tonight. It was more of a red-orange than its usual color. Gray. Depressing. It brings back bad memories, ones that I want to forget but can't stop thinking about. I suddenly looked at Edward, but he was gone. Anxious, threw my head around rapidly, not seeing him anywhere in sight. As I panicked, I started fainting. And when I hit the water, I thought my life was over-until I woke up.


	2. Missing

**Chapter One- Missing**

I sat up and looked around my bedroom. Edward was sitting next to

My bed, worry in his eyes. He got up, and he kissed me gently on the forehead. "I see you've had a nightmare," he said. I couldn't see him though it was dark, but I could tell that he looked perfect as always. "Yeah. It was horrible." I said, trying to get up. I looked at the clock and it said 8:34 AM. Charlie should be at work by now, or Edward would never have been sitting next to my bed. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked, watching me scurry around my room for my clothes for the day. Hopefully, we'll go to his house instead of sticking around here.

"No, not now." I said, hoping not to upset him, though I don't know how I could do that. I went into the bathroom to change my clothes, brush my teeth, the usual. The truth was that I didn't want to tell him my dream because _I_ was the one who would get upset, not him. When I dreamt of Jacob, Sam, Paul, Leah, and Quil running through the woods down by the river, more pain welled up inside of me. La Push was my second home. Once I was married to Edward, I would no longer be able to go down there to see Jacob, not even Billy. I looked at the ring on my finger. Then the bracelet that Jacob gave me for graduation. Which one was more important? My friendship with Jacob, or my love for my future groom-to-be, Edward?

I finished in the bathroom then went down to the kitchen to meet Edward. As I walked through the door he was looking out the window. As I went to the refrigerator, someone knocked on the door.

"Can you get that, Edward?" I asked as I was pouring the milk into my cereal. He removed his gaze from the window and turned to the door. As I tried to glance to see who was here, I didn't have to guess that it was none other than Alice Cullen, Edward's sister.

Alice ran over to give me a hug, and Edward shut the door behind her. "Bella! I can't wait until the wedding!!!! I can't believe you're actually going to let me plan it. I'm so excited!" squeaked Alice with excitement. When she found out Edward had proposed to me, Alice wanted to plan the wedding and everything. I told her that I didn't want a big one, but I doubt she listened to me, let alone listened to her own brother. Hopefully, after we're married, Edward will finally give me what I want: immortality. Like him. Like the rest of the Cullens. I don't want to grow old without him, so I might as well live forever as a vampire with him, right?

"Alice, I don't want a big wedding. If we could do it right here, right now, I would. But I want you to have fun with this. Go ahead and surprise me, but no big surprises. Got it?" I warned her. She shook her head yes, and smiled. "Edward," she turned, "Carlisle is going to need you pretty soon. You should best be going." He nodded to her, and turned to me. "I'll be back later. I promise," he whispered in my ear. He looked at Alice, probably reading her thoughts. I could tell that something serious was going on, by the look on both of their faces. Edward's lips touched mine, and then he walked out the door. I heard his Volvo start, looked out the window, and he was gone. '_God, of all things that could scare me about him, I have to be worried about his driving. I'm not afraid of anything about him. Even though he is a vampire, he drives like a demon!"_ I thought. There was still pain on Alice's face as I turned to her. "What?" she said as she turned away.  
I followed her to the couch. "Tell me what's going on. Is there something I should know about?" I asked, anxious to know. She took a deep breath. I could tell that she wanted to avoid the subject because I saw tears forming in her eyes. As soon as I put my arm around her, she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Oh, Bella!" she sobbed. It was a little awkward, seeing Alice cry. Normally, It would be me crying, but not on her shoulder. On Edwards. I tried to comfort her, but it wasn't working, hearing the way she sobbed even more. Finally, she dried her eyes on her porcelain skin. She sniffed then looked me in the eyes. Finally, she said news I couldn't bare handle. "Jasper's missing, Bella." She managed to choke, then sobbed her heart out, the way I wanted to, right at that moment.


	3. Questions

**Chapter Two- Questions**

I looked into Alice's tear-filled eyes and almost started crying myself. I couldn't do that, not when she needed me the most. I didn't want to make it worse for her to see me crying, too. I took my hands and put them on her shoulders."Alice, it's going to be okay," I said, trying to choke out the words. "With Edward and your powers combined, you'll know what he's doing and where he is all the time." Then I thought about it: if Jasper was with Jacob, Alice wouldn't be able to see the future, and she wouldn't know what would be going on. I shook my head and erased the thought from my mind. What a silly idea. Why would Jasper be with Jacob? After all, Alice said he was missing. But, if he did run away, why would he be with Jacob? They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies. By this time, Edward was probably back at the Cullen's house. "I think we should go back to your house, Alice." I said. "It will be better for the situation."Alice pulled herself up and dashed to the door, pulling my arm with her. "We can't waste any time! Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett are going hunting soon. They'll be on the lookout for him, checking everywhere from La Push, to Seattle." We jumped into her Yellow Porsche, which Edward gave her for graduation, and she raced down the road. I clung to the seat, trying not to give my worried expression away. _God, she drives like her brother!_ Before I knew it, we arrived at the Cullen house. "Shoot, there already gone!" she said, even before we entered through the door. Rosalie and Esme were standing by the banister, eyes on Alice. She burst into tears and ran into Esme's arms. "Shhhh, don't worry, honey," cooed Esme, with her voice as soft as silk. Rosalie stood there and glared at me, as though I did something wrong. I looked away from her death-stare, walking to Alice's side. Rosalie was soon on the phone with Carlisle, who was saying that they picked up Jaspers scent and they were following it. Emmett sensed someone was with Jasper, and Edward said he was right. I was soon on the phone with Edward. "When are you coming back? Is everything alright?" Edward's voice calmed me down as soon as I heard him. "Don't worry, Bella. We're still on the lookout and we can still track down his scent. We have a feeling that he's with someone else. Not a tracker, but maybe someone from Tanya's clan. I doubt it though.""Listen, I have to go," he soon said, sorrow in his voice. I could tell he missed Jasper almost as much as Alice did. After all, they had been brothers a very long time. "I love you, Bella." He said this very seriously, and I could tell something was going on. I soon realized it: they would be gone until they found Jasper. They couldn't leave him without not knowing where he is. I know this sounds horrible, but I want Edward to stay with me. "I don't know how long we'll be gone. Days, maybe weeks. I'm not sure. I just want you to know I will always love you."I almost started crying, but I would look down-right ridiculous. "I love you, too." I said as I hung up the phone. As I walked back over to Rosalie to hand her the phone, Alice attacked me with 20 questions at once: "Where are they?" "When are they coming back?" "Who is Jasper with?" "Did they find him?" "Is he going to be okay?" "What did Edward say?" I answered her questions as best I could, trying to make it clear to her that they might not be back for a while. "So all we do is wait?" She soon asked. Me, Esme, and Rosalie all looked at each other, as Esme answered, "That's all we can do for now." I knew it was coming: depression. It washed over Alice's face, and I could see she was trying to hold back tears. I knew how she felt, due to my reaction when Edward told me he was leaving me so I could have a better life. Yea, like that went over well.


	4. Encounter

**Chapter 3- Encounter**

The days passed, and not one sign of Edward, Emmett, or Carlisle; that must mean no sign of Jasper either. Alice was still sulking, but other than that, everything was just the same. Rosalie gave me a death stare now and then; Esme was nicer than usual. Probably wants to comfort Alice as much as the Cullen mansion was now my new home, I didn't have to go back to my dad, Charlie. I couldn't see him anymore, though I tried not to think of it. If I wanted to be a vampire, I would have to stop seeing him for a while. I couldn't lie to my father, but I doubt that he'll actually believe me if I told him Edward and his family are 100-year-old vampires; let alone take in that I would be one sooner or later. I decided that today I would go see Jacob Black. My best friend. My other half. The friend I might no longer get to see once I've changed. "Where are you going?" Rosalie asked as I was putting on my jacket. She had a worried expression on her face. "I'm going down to La Push for a little while. Don't wait up for me." I shot Alice a glance that reassured her that I would be back soon. She nodded in response. As I went into the garage, the house got all quiet. I turned to look around, and Rose was standing behind me, sorrow in her eyes. "Bella," she began, slowly. "Bella, be careful out there. Whoever has Jasper might be trying to get to us, or maybe even you. When you're in La Push, make sure you never leave Jacob's side. Even if he _is_ a mongrel." She scowled the last sentence under her breath. I couldn't believe my ears. _Rosalie _was worried about _me._ Well, at least I thought she was. "Okay Rose. I'll be on the lookout." She nodded in acceptance while I got into Edward's Volvo. The seats smelled like his scent- lilac and honey. I breathed it in and felt comforted right away. I opened my eyes and saw Rosalie looking at me through the tinted windows. She smirked at me, then leaped into the house after Alice. The ride to La Push was short. I've been longing to see Jacob for a long time. I missed the smell of the beach, the good times with Jacob, Quil, Seth, and Paul. Maybe Leah, even if she did despise me. When I got there, I went straight past the beach and rushed to Jacob's house. Hopefully, Sam didn't make him stay up to long patrolling the territory. When I got into the driveway, I saw Billy in the driveway, sitting in his wheelchair. "Hey Billy!" I greeted as I got out of the Volvo. He smiled, as if to say, 'He's sleeping, Bella.' I went up to the porch and opened the door. The smell of paper and food, as usual, filled the room. _The pack was over last night, _I thought. As I went into Jacob's room, I could hear his snore. I stood next to his bed and sat down. His face looked like he was in pain; having a nightmare, even maybe. I watched him sleep for a little while longer, wondering when he would wake up. Jut then, there was a knock on the window. I saw Seth Clearwater standing outside of Jacob's window. I looked at Jacob, then at Seth. Deciding it would be okay, I let Seth in, hoping that his sister Leah wasn't with him. "Hey, Bella." said Seth as he looked at Jacob. "Oh. He's still sleeping? He passed out cold last night before he could even change back from wolf to human. Sam and I had to take him here without trying to wake Billy." As I leaned in over Jacob, Seth caught my attention. He was staring at me with question in his eyes. "So ….How's Alice doing? Is she alright?" Seth had always been a friend to the Cullen's since our fight with the newborns. "She's kind of, eh, what's the word I'm looking for?" I paused, trying to think. "Depressed? She's been sulking for days. I don't blame her. Jasper was her one true love. Hopefully, she doesn't do anything stupid. And, hopefully, he's still alive." "Actually, Bella. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Seth said, staring at the ground. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. He just kept his gaze on Jacob. The only sound in the room was the sound of Jacob breathing. I stared at him too, then decided to break the silence. "What is it, Seth?" He turned to look at me, straight in the eyes. "I think I know where Jasper is, Bella." he suddenly blurted out. My eyes shot right to his face, anxious of what Seth had to confess to me next.


	5. Information

**Chapter 4- Information**

"Seth, what are you talking about?" I asked in a bewildered state. He looked up at me, a worried look washed over his face. "You heard me," he whispered so softly I'm not even sure he said anything. "Okay, here's the thing," Seth started, making swift hand motions at me, "Sam and I were making our round earlier last week and it was, oh say, about quarter after five in the morning, and-" he was suddenly cut off by the sound of Jacob grunting. I felt the need to giggle, but didn't, knowing this wouldn't be the right time. I motioned him out into the living room, trying not to disturb the sleeping Jacob. As Seth followed me, he shut the door behind himself. I looked out the living room window and no one was around. Billy was outside waiting for a ride to the Clearwater residents, not knowing that Seth was in his own home. Seth went over to the refrigerator, obviously, to get something to eat. After a minute of rummaging around, he finally pulled out pizza, a salad, and frozen hamburgers. He seemed totally oblivious that I was standing right there. He looked up when I tapped my foot, then looked at the food items in his hand. "Oh, yeah. About Jasper. Anyways, when me and Sam were making our round, we smelled the foul odor of bloodsucking leeches, or as you would like to call them, vampires," he said this while he put the pizza in the microwave. The aroma of cheese and sauce filled the air. "Then what? What did you guys do?" I asked, starting to get annoyed while he watched the pizza rotate on the plate. "I'm getting to that part. As I was saying, we smelled vampires, so we went to investigate silently. Sam and I retreated from our post and followed the bloodsuckers. I'm pretty sure that I smelled Jasper's scent, but there were too many to pick apart. There were about 5 of them, hunting we guessed."He took the pizza out of the microwave, putting in the frozen meat next. I was getting impatient now. "So….." I began, waiting for him to finish. "So, we followed them, trying to get their identities. Two of them were girls, the rest boys. One woman had platinum blonde hair, skin as white as a ghosts'. The other had black hair, really creepy looking." He took all of the food he made, and then sat across from me at the table. "What about the boys?" I asked, anxious for information. "The boys? They looked nothing like the Cullen family. They didn't look as model-like as they did. This coven just looked like any other teenager on the street. But, there was something about them. Their scent, hair color-oh right. It was their eyes. They had an empty look to them. Almost all black, it gave me the creeps." He looked down, staring at the food. Surprisingly, he pushed it away. "This is the most important part, also the hardest," he began, looking me in the eyes. "Jasper's scent was in the air, but he wasn't with them." If I had a tape recorder right then and there, it would have been on. I needed as much information as I could to bring back to the Cullen's. "I don't know if they were hiding him, if he was in the trees; I'm just not sure. All I know is that I picked up his scent." He got up and went to the sink. I heard a creek on a floorboard, and Jacob was standing in the doorway.


	6. The Visit

**Chapter 4- Information**

"Seth, what are you talking about?" I asked in a bewildered state. He looked up at me, a worried look washed over his face. "You heard me," he whispered so softly I'm not even sure he said anything. "Okay, here's the thing," Seth started, making swift hand motions at me, "Sam and I were making our round earlier last week and it was, oh say, about quarter after five in the morning, and-" he was suddenly cut off by the sound of Jacob grunting. I felt the need to giggle, but didn't, knowing this wouldn't be the right time. I motioned him out into the living room, trying not to disturb the sleeping Jacob. As Seth followed me, he shut the door behind himself. I looked out the living room window and no one was around. Billy was outside waiting for a ride to the Clearwater residents, not knowing that Seth was in his own home. Seth went over to the refrigerator, obviously, to get something to eat. After a minute of rummaging around, he finally pulled out pizza, a salad, and frozen hamburgers. He seemed totally oblivious that I was standing right there. He looked up when I tapped my foot, then looked at the food items in his hand. "Oh, yeah. About Jasper. Anyways, when me and Sam were making our round, we smelled the foul odor of bloodsucking leeches, or as you would like to call them, vampires," he said this while he put the pizza in the microwave. The aroma of cheese and sauce filled the air. "Then what? What did you guys do?" I asked, starting to get annoyed while he watched the pizza rotate on the plate. "I'm getting to that part. As I was saying, we smelled vampires, so we went to investigate silently. Sam and I retreated from our post and followed the bloodsuckers. I'm pretty sure that I smelled Jasper's scent, but there were too many to pick apart. There were about 5 of them, hunting we guessed."He took the pizza out of the microwave, putting in the frozen meat next. I was getting impatient now. "So….." I began, waiting for him to finish. "So, we followed them, trying to get their identities. Two of them were girls, the rest boys. One woman had platinum blonde hair, skin as white as a ghosts'. The other had black hair, really creepy looking." He took all of the food he made, and then sat across from me at the table. "What about the boys?" I asked, anxious for information. "The boys? They looked nothing like the Cullen family. They didn't look as model-like as they did. This coven just looked like any other teenager on the street. But, there was something about them. Their scent, hair color-oh right. It was their eyes. They had an empty look to them. Almost all black, it gave me the creeps." He looked down, staring at the food. Surprisingly, he pushed it away. "This is the most important part, also the hardest," he began, looking me in the eyes. "Jasper's scent was in the air, but he wasn't with them." If I had a tape recorder right then and there, it would have been on. I needed as much information as I could to bring back to the Cullen's. "I don't know if they were hiding him, if he was in the trees; I'm just not sure. All I know is that I picked up his scent." He got up and went to the sink. I heard a creek on a floorboard, and Jacob was standing in the doorway, and I locked eyes with him.


End file.
